Wrong Mark
by RogueForHire
Summary: A pickpocket living day to day on the streets of Stormwind, Elicil's main concern is getting enough money to eat. Suddenly she is torn from everything she knows to discover the truth behind a mysterious murder and is forced to try and survive the dangers of Azeroth, all because she chose the wrong mark.
1. The Wrong Mark

Hey everyone, I'm Willow and thanks for reading. This is my first fanfiction ever and I welcome constructive criticism. Also if anyone has a better suggestion for the title, that would be appreciated.

Elicil casually observed the pedestrians, trying to find her mark. Over her years of pickpocketing she learned how to pick the easiest targets. Out of towners worked best, it was just a matter of identifying them amongst the throng of people walking through Stormwind's streets. Usually they looked up a little too much, stopped at too many vendors, and would ask too many questions. Of course different races had their own particulars when determining who was the easiest mark. Gnomes that stopped in the middle of streets to discuss architecture, Draenei who would start conversations with strangers, and night elves who had the most pretentious air of superiority tended to be less wary of potential thieves. Was Elicil stereotyping? Probably, but it had served her well in the past as she had yet to be caught or starve from a lack of funds. In fact, a walking sterotype, a night elf with an exceptionally high chin, just caught her eye.

He was tall, probably over 7 foot, and had long, dark blue hair he wore in a high ponytail. However, his most prominent feature was the swinging money pouch strapped to his hip. Elicil began to follow him, weaving through the crowd while being carefully not to make her target suspicious. He turned into an alleyway.

'You have got to be kidding me,' Elicil thought, grinning about how easy the night elf was making this for her. She let the shadows cover her, shuttering a little at the familiar, cold feeling of concealing her physical form.

Out of her own bag she pulled a small sack of rocks and waited for her opening. The night elf patted his moneybag to ensure it was still there. Taking her chances, Elicil silently snuck up behind him, her deft fingers quickly loosening the string attaching his purse to his belt and cleanly switched her decoy with the gold. Retreating behind a stack of crates, Elicil let out the breath she had been holding and peered around the crate to ensure her victim was gone.

Just before leaving the alleyway, he once again patted his bag, only to freeze. Hastily opening it, the night elf threw it to the ground, Elicil wincing at the sound of the rocks clattering on the cobblestone.

There was no doubt in her mind that he would search the side street for her, but she needed to decide if she was going to remain in the shadows and hide or take her chances and run. Looking over the crates, panic struck Elicil as the man was nowhere in sight. Deciding that she would remain where she was and hope for the best, Elicil settled back down, only to be shoved to the ground. She felt claw press against her leather armor and a substantial weight on her chest, making it hard to breath.

Her heart thumping, Elicil looked up to see a purple muzzle attached to a pair of angry amber eyes. Morphing back to his original form, the night elf grabbed the front of Elicil's shirt and pushed her against the stonewall.

"Give it back," he ordered, eyes disdainfully glaring at her. At his mercy, Elicil sullenly handed over her cache and prayed that he wouldn't hand her over to the guards. Thieves were not treated kindly in Stormwind.

Counting his coins, the night elf ensured Elicil wasn't trying to cheat him. He looked the teenager up and down before saying, "You're pretty good. If I hadn't checked my bag I would have never known."

"Yeah," Elicil tersely answered, still looking for some way to escape. She wasn't sure what game the druid was playing, but she didn't want to stay to find out.

"Would you come with me, I'll give you board for the night and a hot meal," he offered.

It sounded too good to be true, which meant it was. Nobody in their right mind would offer a thief who just tried to rob them a place for the night. Elicil hadn't survived this long by skipping off with any stranger who offered her something. Seeing an opening, she made a dash for it. Before she could turn the corner though, something grabbed her leg and she fell, hard. Twisting herself around, she saw a plant tendril wrapped around her ankle as it pushed up through the cobblestone.

"I could always turn you over the guards," he coldly warned her, the vine retreating into the ground. Elicil stood up and glared at him.

"I'll come," she complied, placing her hand on the knife she had concealed to prepare for the worst. They walked in a stony silence through the colorful streets, her heart speeding up every time they passed guards. She was torn between shouting for them and ducking into the nearest alleyway, caught in a predicament between being a victim and an aggressor. She was heading to who knows where with a man she knew nothing about, she did not like her chances of getting out of this predicament unscathed.

Wanting at least some information about her captor, Elicil broke the tension and asked, "So, what's your name?"

"We're here," the night elf said, taking no notice to Elicil's question. The rogue frowned at his avoidance, but made no comment.

They had stopped in front of a small, but warm looking inn with a sign reading 'The Silver Handle.' Even in the sunny afternoon, the window almost glowed with internal warmth and cheery laughter could be heard inside. The structure was made of wood and stone, with no rotting or peeling paint in sight. None of the voices sounded angry and the sound of shattering glass and screams were foreign to the bar's regulars. It would be the nicest place Elicil had ever stayed.

The night elf moved to open the door, the scent of warm food wafted through the opening and Elicil felt her mouth water. Just before entering, though, the druid turned around to face her.

"Call me Alkurn."

A bit on the short side, but it's nice to start writing. Please read and review.


	2. It's a Deal

Alkurn strong arm thrust open the oak door of the charming inn. His dramatic entrance caused a noticeable drop in the noise, only to be picked back up again in a few moments. The night elf had a flair for dramatics since he was a young student, the occasional book slam or silent hand gesture was used to remind his peers that he was there.

Even as he walked, a couple of the patrons stared at him. Alkurn always held a regal air around him and was sporting a greater than thou stare that pierced any challengers of his superiority. In stark contrast, Elicil slipped in behind him, blending all too well into the shadows. She stood warily behind her new companion as he spoke to the man at the counter.

"What is the price of a room?" Alkurn asked the bartender and presumed owner, "preferably one with two beds."

The graying, middle aged man looked Alkurn up and down. The blue nightelf was clothed in an intricately woven robe with his pristine navy hair silky and well kept and was currently waiting impatiently for the man to give him his answer. The man, keeping a perfectly flat face answered, "100 gold."

With one fluid motion, Alkurn pulled the coins from his purse and presented them to innkeeper, placing them on the table as to avoid contact with the man. Equally as cold, the keys were dropped onto the counter for Alkurn to pick up himself. Pivoting around, Alkurn walked up the stairs, leaving Elicil to trail behind his swaying robes.

"Gods, you're dumb," Elicil laughed once they safely entered the room.

Narrowing his eyes, Alkurn growled, "How so?"

"This room sure as hell ain't worth 100 gold, maybe 50 during a holiday, but I'd say about 20 gold, possibly 10 if you haggled."

"Then why would that man tell me otherwise?"

"All of that," Elicil said gesturing at the indignant night elf, "you practically scream tourist."

His fists clenched, Alkurn spat, "You do realize I can still turn you into the authorities at any time."

Elicil wasn't the most educated person in the world, but she knew when to shut up. There was a rather awkward silence as Alkurn tried to regain his composure and Elicil considered whether or not she would survive a jump out the window between their beds.

'Damn,' Alkurn thought frowning. He didn't realize that his clothing and demeanor would cause him to be treated differently in Stormwind. This was the first city outside of Darnassus that he had ever been to and thanks to this rogue, he now knew it showed. Sure he had a lot of money at the moment, but he would need to ration it as there was no way to access his coffers, at least if he wanted to stay hidden that is. Maybe he needed this girl for more than he initially intended.

"Listen," he said, taking a deep breath, "I would like to hire you to show me how to," he took a second to clear his throat, "blend in with the general populous and to obtain a certain document."

Elicil raised her eyebrows at the last request.

"So you want me to steal something?"

"Not steal," Alkurn amended, "Copy, but before I continue further I need to ensure that none of this information will leave this room."

"Hey, how much are talking here?" Elicil questioned. After all if this night elf was willing to pay 100 gold for a room, who knows how much he'll cough up for a heist.

"50 gold," Alkurn stated, not quite sure how much was necessary as this was his first interaction with the underbelly of society.

"100 for a room, but 50 for a job? How does 80 sound," Elicil said with a smirk, masking her inward excitement. 50 gold would be the most money the girl had ever held at once, why not up the ante.

Alkurn frowned. Unable to read the rogue's face he was left wondering if he was being cheated or not.

'I don't have time for this,' he grimly affirm to himself, "Agreed, though if word of this gets out, I'll have you locked up immediately."

"Hey, I don't break deals, it's bad for business," Elicil reassured him. On the streets reliable help was hard to find, so building yourself a trustworthy reputation helped a lot with finding jobs. Ezekiel had told Elicil of more than one instance of a rogue unable to find work as he had double crossed his employers one too many times.

"Let's shake on it," she said, reaching out her hand. Grunting, Alkurn hesitantly took her dirty hand.

"Also, I call bath first," Elicil said excitedly. She heard about how nicer inns had magical tubs with self-heating water and was ready for her first real bath. Immediately she bolted to the side room, locking the door behind her. Alkurn rolled his eyes before tiredly dropping himself onto his bed. He stared at the oaken ceiling and took a deep breath. He had just hired his first mercenary, he didn't even know her name, but he had shaken her hand and agreed to pay her. He could only imagine how shocked everyone back home would be. Home, he wasn't sure how welcomed back there he was anymore, not that it mattered. He was an elf with a mission and nothing was going to get in his way.

Elicil sighed as she dropped herself into the warm water. She could practically feel the dirt and grease floating off of her and it was amazing. That's when she spotted it: a 100% genuine bar of soap! Next to it was a small card that read: Lavender Scented. Lavender scented soap! Soap with a scent! Elicil was pretty sure this would end up being the best moment in her life. Rather funny considering only about an hour ago she was convinced she would end up in jail, and a shrimp like her didn't stand a chance against the other prisoners, unless Ezekiel was there that is. Ezekiel. How many years has it been since her mentor had been carted off to the dank cells below Stormwind? She wanted to say three or two, but the rogue hadn't been keeping a calendar, so how should she know. In fact, Elicil wasn't even sure how old she was, the only way she would know it was her birthday was her teacher getting her a small gift once a year. Not that the passage of time mattered to someone living day by day.

When she left the room, the rogue spotted the night elf asleep on the bed. A part of her had the urge to grab all his money and clothing and get out of dodge. Those silk robes could be pawned for quite a lot. Sometime stopped her, however. First off, Elicil wasn't quite sure what she would do with that much money; she had no life goal or grand plan beyond surviving. There was no power she sought or family to take care of, besides the night elf interested her, he had something to hide and Elicil loved collecting secrets. It was a hobby of hers.

'Since I ain't going to rob him blind, he should thank me somehow,' Elicil sarcastically thought as she swiped two gold from the foolishly unguarded money. Grinning, she left the room and headed down to the bar with every intention of treating herself.

Alkurn woke with a start, shaking. He had another dream, or vision, of some sort. Like always, it ended with her smiling face, happy and well. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Alkurn looked outside and noticed that it was already dark, meaning he had slept a couple of hours. He noticed the bathroom door slightly ajar and foggily wondered where the rogue went. Amber eyes flashing he fell into a moment of panic and groped around for his purse. He released a sigh of relief when finding it safely where he left it and just as full. Frowning, he wondered if the rogue had taken off, and if so why hadn't she snatched his stuff.

Deciding he would rather think on a full stomach, Alkurn headed downstairs, this time a little more savvy on how much he should be paying. The inn had come to life, doubling as a bar for the middle class of Stormwind. Shopkeepers and knights crowded the tables, drinking, playing cards, and talking. A certain corner near the dartboard was especially raucous, and that is where Alkurn spotted her.

Elicil looked more than a little tipsy, scratch that, the rogue appeared to be completely and totally drunk. When she stood up from her table, which was covered by numerous glasses, she nearly fell over. This did not stop her from approaching one of the boisterous soldiers who were casually exchanging money after each dart game. Grumbling, Alkurn headed towards his mercenary to prevent her from making a fool of herself.

"Wanna make a bet?" she slurred, her brown eyes unfocused.

Alkurn sped up.

"What type of bet," smirked the blond knight. He was tall and broad, with a full blond beard and head of hair and powerful jade eyes. His cheeks were ruddy from the drink, but he had not nearly as much as the rogue.

Elicil sauntered over to another soldier, snatching the darts he held out of his hand, "Good ol' game of darts, threeeee," Elicil held the syllable for longer than necessary, emphasizing her incapacitating state, "throws, and one winner."

Glancing at his friends, the blond man realized he could easily bet the drunk youth and with a laugh answered confidently, "How does 10 gold sound?"

Alkurn was so close, so close to grabbing the girl and dragging her away.

"Hows 'bout double or nothing?" Elicil arm flew up, smacking Alkurn in the face as she set her price and sent the night elf stumbling into a chair from the unexpected hit.

"Deal," the gruff man answered and Elicil signed it off with a sloppy handshake.

"Oh Elune," Alkurn groaned, head in his hands. He knew full well who's money the girl was putting on the line and the bartender saw the two enter together so there was no doubt in his mind that he would be forced to pay off his employees debt.

Elicil looked at the man and chimed, "Ladies first."

Laughing the soldier stepped up to the mark and with a careful aim threw the dart, hitting the outer circle of the 20.

Elicil wobbled into position and squinting, she attempted to line up her shot.

" 'urry up already," shouted one of the drawven knights.

Snapping back around Elicil replied, "Well it's sorta hard to aim when there's three dart boards."

Alkurn's head sunk lower.

Finally making her move, Elicil threw hard and true, by some miracle also hitting the outer circle, though she was now losing in terms of points.

Second toss, her opponent once again hits the outer circle for double points, while Elicil's drinking caught up to her, and only hit a regular spot.

Alkurn was surprised she hit anything at all.

Third shot, the man was getting lazy seeing as Elicil was currently swaying on her feet and despite Alkurn attempting stop her, downed another pint of beer. He hits a regular 20 points and the mountain of a man, as he walks away, claps the rogue on the shoulder and sarcastically laughs, "Good luck, kid."

"Thanks," the usually sharp girl chirps, her cheeks bright red. Glancing at the dartboard she slurs, "It's too blurry."

Covering her eyes, she giggles, "That's better," before throwing the final shot.

"NO!" the druid shouts, her chances were already slim, and without her sight, they were pretty much nonexistent.

For what felt like an eternity, the dart flew through the air, Alkurn's wide eyes watching it in petrified horror. He couldn't afford to lose any more gold, he had a budget for Elune's sake!

Thump! The dart pierced the board squarely in the bright, red bullseye.

"Yes!" Elicil exclaimed before promptly collapsing on the floor. With a smirk, Alkurn requested the payment of the bet, having the clearly annoyed bartender confirm he was travelling with the drunken girl. The band of men gathered up their money and with gritted teeth handed off the coins to the blue skinned man in a small sack. With no one offering to help him, as the soldiers thought the cocky attitude of the previously despairing night elf to be rude, Alkurn found himself alone in dragging the lucky girl back upstairs. She was relatively light and he reached their hall in no time, planning to let her sleep off the drink and deal with the massive headache that would be her punishment for her rash behavior.

"Is anyone watching."

Jumping at the whisper, the druid nearly fell back down the stairs.

"No, I don't think so," he guardedly answered, eyes flicking back and forth trying to find the source of the voice.

"Alright then put me down already, your shoulder ain't exactly comfortable."

Much to his surprise, the supposedly passed out girl lifted her head and pushed herself off of the night elf.

Snatching the bag of gold away from him she quipped, "I believe this is mine, thank you very much. Geez, I could make a killing at these nice bars, if the drinks didn't cost so damn much."

"I thought you were drunk," Alkurn asked, puzzled how the casually strolling rogue could walk in a straight line.

"It's called hustling," Elicil answered with an eye roll, "All it takes is a couple of empty beer glasses, a bit of red powder, and a decent performance. Take it as your first lesson on how to make a quick buck out here."

Eyebrows furrowed, Alkurn followed the conniving teen into their room. Who exactly had he made a deal with?

I would like to thank everyone who left reviews, you're all awesome and I would like to thank you so much, especially considering the long wait. Stay tuned for next chapter when the real plot starts and the details of Alkurn's plan come to light. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
